villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Gel
'Dr. Gel is the secondary antagonist in the anime Space Dandy, and a high-ranking member of the Gogol Empire, who is tasked to capture Dandy (with assistance from his right-hand partner Bea) by order of Admiral Perry for an as-of-yet unknown reason. Character He is generally very serious and determined in accomplishing his goals, as well as relentlessly loyal to Perry and the Gogol Empire. Often times, however, he is portrayed as a bumbling comic relief character whose constant attempts to capture Dandy result in failure. A running gag in Space Dandy is that Dr.Gel and his Parter bea gets blown up or killed every episode he appears in, eather to do his own stupidity, Dandy kills him without even knowing he did, or he dies in an comedic unforeseen accident, but he is brought back to life after every episode, eventually it has got to to the point where death has become a everyday annoyance. Appearance Dr. Gel appears to be a giant bearded gorilla in a G-shaped eye patch and periwig. He has a red cape ' ' covering his left arm. He carries a golden staff which seems to show his high rank in the Gogol Empire, similar to nobility. Dr. Gel is said to be a Gorillean, however that was an alternate universe version, so it's unknown if that is the name of Gel's race. Gallery Dr. Gel's evil grin.png|Dr. Gel's Evil Grin SS.PNG|Dr.Gel gets Revenge on Bea. Gl.PNG|Dr.Gel dies a happy death. Trivia *Dr. Gel's facial hair looks a lot like Jet Black's - both characters are voiced by Unshō Ishizuka. *Dr. Gel is an intelligent gorilla, and has a ship shaped like the Statue of Liberty with a ball gag in its mouth. This may be referencing Planet of the Apes *The first time he met Dandy in person is in Episode 4 after being zombified. *He has been blown up by Commodore Perry in episode 1 and 4 *Dr. Gel seems to be a homage to Spectreman's main antagonist, Dr. Gori, as both of them are anthropomorphic ape doctors with a wig-like hair, and their names are very similar as in Japanese Dr. Gel name pronunciation is Geru, as that only the vowels are different. *His belt looks a lot like a Kamen Rider Henshin Belt, most like combination of Kamen Rider Ichigo's(or Nigo's) and Kamen Rider Decade's Belts. *His Statue of Liberty spaceship and the red, white, and blue color theme of his clothing seem to resemble America, even furthering the Planet of the Apes reference *Dr. Gel's eye patch resembles the logo from the villanous Team Galactic in Pokemon. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Aliens Category:Henchmen Category:Soldiers Category:Mad Scientist Category:Archenemy Category:Right-Hand Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Primates Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the hero Category:Bullies Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Hypnotists Category:Hypocrites Category:In love villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Fanatics Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Honorable Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sabeoteur Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Rivals Category:Slanderers Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Weaklings Category:Old Villains Category:Delusional Category:Evil Genius Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Zombies Category:Successful Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Wrathful Villains